This invention relates to storage arrangements for discs such as CD's (i.e. audio and video compact discs), CD-ROMs and the like. In this specification the term "disc" is intended to cover such discs and any other device analogous to discs of this kind which are presently known or which may be developed in the future and which is suitable for storage in the arrangement of the invention.
Holders of various types are known for storing individual discs including holders which are arranged to display a label, sheet or booklet bearing information about the contents of the disc stored therein. Holders are also known for storing numbers of discs. However, the currently known arrangements for holding discs are not especially well adapted for carrying them about and it is an object of the invention to provide an arrangement which can hold a number of discs securely and neatly or at least to offer the public an alternative disc storage arrangement.
In one aspect of the invention a disc storage arrangement comprises an enclosure in which a number of substantially flat envelopes for containing discs can be mounted by mounting means formed by inter-engaging part mounting means formed in the envelopes and in the enclosure.
In one form of the invention the mounting means formed by the part mounting means are arranged to hold the envelopes face to face in a stack in the enclosure. The part mounting means in the envelope may comprise at least one formation formed in an edge portion of each envelope which edge portion is of resiliently deformable material and which formation is arranged to be clipped onto a part mounting member provided in the enclosure.
The part mounting means in the enclosure may comprise a projection which is of substantially constant cross-sectional shape along its length and is disposed athwart the envelope, the formation in the edge of the envelope comprising a recess having a shape which is substantially complemental to the cross-sectional shape of the projection and has an opening at the edge the width of which opening is less than the width of the projection so that the parts of the envelope adjacent the recess yield resiliently when the envelope is clipped over the projection and hold the envelope on the projection in use.
The projection or projections are of cylindrical cross-section.
The part mounting means in the enclosure may alternatively comprise a recess which is of constant cross-sectional shape along its length and is disposed athwart the envelope, the formation in the edge of the envelope comprising a projection having a shape which is substantially complemental to the cross-sectional shape of the recess, the recess having an opening the width of which is less than the width of the projection so that the parts of the envelope at the ends of the projection yield resiliently when the envelope is clipped into the recess and hold the envelope on the projection in use.
The mounting means may comprise two or more of such recesses and projections spaced apart from each other.
The enclosure comprises a body in which the mounting means formed in the enclosure are located, the body having a generally flat portion disposed substantially parallel to the envelopes mounted therein and has peripheral portions which arise from the flat portion to define a cavity in which at least some of the envelopes are received.
The enclosure may also comprise a lid which engages the body, the shape of the lid being substantially similar to that of the body. The lid may or may not also be provided with said mounting means for the discs.
The envelope may comprise a disc-receiving, portion which is hinged to the edge portion in which said formation is formed.
The disc-receiving portion may comprise at least one outer wall which is constructed of a translucent material to enable a label inserted in the disc-receiving portion to be read.
The disc-receiving portion may comprise a first pocket in which the disc is received and a second pocket located adjacent the first pocket and separated therefrom by an intermediate wall, the label being receivable in the second pocket which comprises said at least one outer wall.
The walls of the disc-receiving portion may be provided with slots which are in register with one another and which enable the disc and/or the label to be gripped by the tips of fingers inserted through the slots on either side of the disc or label.
The above and other aspects of the invention are further discussed with reference to the accompanying drawings in which a disc holding apparatus is shown by way of example and in which: